Rough draft: Survivors of Order 66
by JL955
Summary: We always thought that Obi-wan and Yoda were the only survivors of Order 66. But there were others


~5 days before Order 66~  
*Alto Vek walked out of the counsel chambers and took a deep breath*  
"There is no emotion there is peace" he thought to himself. The counsel had just asked him to be a body guard and representative in the senate in order to bring light to the Palpatine's intentions.  
"Why do they want me to do this?" he thought "Isn't that what Skywalker is for?" Vek then looked to his left and saw his Padawan Ace Jor-mum waiting for him. *Just before Alto got there Mic (a clone trooper) came and touched Alto on the shoulder*  
"Sir a session of congress begins in 30 minutes" said Mic  
"Then lets go." Alto called to his Ace and said. "Come young one we need to get going"  
~30 minutes later~  
*Palpatine stood up and began to speak*  
"I would like to give the senate floor to" His voice vibrating throughout the large space "Mon Mothma."  
*While Palpatine was speaking Mothma's (With Alto, and Ace inside it guarding her ) pod moved and all the senate looked at him to talk. Alto waited as Mon Mothma began to speak  
"In this time of war." She said his voice vibrating in the space "We face uncertainty. We face death. We face the end of what we know. But in war we face the best we can be. Therefore i ask that we come together and be the best we will be."  
*the senators began clapping.*

~3 hours later~

*Alto and Ace walked out to a transport where two other Jedi would take over Mothma's guard duties*

"Thank you very much Master Vek and Padawan Jor-mum." Mothma said to then gratefully

"Our pleasure." said Ace

"May the force be with you" said Alto chuckling

*Mothma then walked onto the transport and the two Jedi watched her fly away.*

"What now Master?" Ace asked

"You have a sparring lesson young one so let's go. I would also like to get out of these ceremonial robes and into my normal ones."

~1 hour later~

*Alto came out holding a short sword and he was wearing his Black Jedi robes. Ace was wearing his Padawan robes and he was holding a long sword. Ace used force jump to try and catch Alto off guard. Alto simply deflected the lunge and waited for Ace to land. When he did Ace waited for Alto to make the next move. Alto then used a light force push to knock Ace off his feet. Ace did a back-flip and then lunged forward to try and get at Alto's hands. Alto felt the cold metal slice into his left hand.*

"Ok now I fight back" Alto said with a grin

*Alto then sent out a blast of the force creating a wave that sent Ace spinning, while spinning Ace dropped his sword. Alto then quickly came up on Ace and put his sword to his throat.*

"You fought well." Alto said taking the sword away

"Yea I even got your hand. Sorry about that by the way." Ace replied, looking down thinking he was in trouble.

"Hey, I'm glad you did that it means I've been underestimating you." Alto said putting his good hand on Ace's shoulder.

*Ace laughed*

"I'm going to go to bed." Ace said

"I'll get you tomorrow morning" Alto replied

*Alto walked down to the Halls of Healing and had a medical droid heal his hand but leave a scar. He always left a scar to remind him of his mistakes. Alto then walked to the counsel chambers and waited to be seen by Master Windu. He then entered and sat down.*

"How may I assist you Master Vek?" Windu asked as Alto bowed

"Well Master I believe it is time that my Padawan took part in the trials. He has showed me that he has the ability to pass the Trial of Skill by wounding me" Alto said. He then showed Master Windu his hand.

"I have been watching your Padawan closely and I believe that you are correct. He may begin his trials in a few days."

"Thank you Master he will not let us down he is both wise and strong far beyond his years. I believe he is a perfect Guardian like me. I shall leave you now to your meditation Master" Alto said as he got up.

"Sit." Said Windu

*Alto sat slightly puzzled*

"You have been a Jedi General, and have proved yourself with your Padawan who has also been a Jedi Commander. We believe it is time for you to become a Jedi Master once your Padawan has become a knight. Also once entering Knighthood your Padawan shall become a Jedi General and you a Senior Jedi General. Skywalker is also to be made a Master along with you we believe that someone closer to his age will be good for him, you are only five years older. However unlike Skywalker we would like you to be the new Jedi Battlemaster of the Temple to replace Cin Drallig for he is joining the counsel."

*Alto got up*

"Thank you Master it is an honour." Alto then exited the chamber and went to his quarters*

~4 days before order 66~

*Alto awoke slightly dazed. He then remembered that he had gone out and had gone out and had a large quantity of Andrees. He then used the force to recall what he did. Thankfully nobody was harmed and he didn't wear his Jedi robes but he had fallen a couple times.*

"I shouldn't drink ", thought Alto.

*Alto then got up and got dressed. He ten went to Ace's quarters and got him up. Alto then waited outside as Ace got dressed. Alto then started to recall Ace's childhood when it would have been Ace waking Alto up. Ace had been Alto's apprentice for eight years. Alto had taught him all the lightsaber forms, had taught him to build a lightsaber, Alto had even gone with Ace on a two year tour around the Galaxy a year before the clone wars began. Alto found it funny that Ace was seventeen and he was twenty-six. Ace soon emerged and the two went to breakfast. Alto saw Jorg Sygti a Jedi that Alto hadn't seen since he was a young Padawan. Alto and Ace both went and sat across from Jorg and another Jedi that Alto didn't know*

"Hello old friend." Alto said with a grin

"Alto I have not seen you in years how are you!"

"I'm great. This is my Padawan Ace Jor-mum." Alto said as Ace waved

"Oh this is my Padawan Zon Fable." Jorg said

"Would you like to come to my quarters to catch up our Padawans can get acquainted."

"Sure I'd like that." Jorg said

~20 minutes later~

*Alto and Jorg were drinking some Juma juice and talking about the present.*

"I feel that this war will destroy the order, and Skywalker is just too involved with Palpatine." Alto said

"I agree we need a back up plan." Jorg said

"I have a favour to ask." Alto said

"What is it?" said Jorg

"I have a friend who owes me a ship. You'll find him in the Factory district Bar. Tell him Alto sent you and I want a YU-410 light freighter with at least three docks. Once u get it go to the Jedi docking district and land it in my space there. Got it?" Alto asked Jorg

"Got it" Jorg then got up and went to complete the task


End file.
